Making A Decision
by starbright
Summary: [Completed]Set after the series finale, Faith has to make a decison between Bosco and Miller.


Making A Decision

Rating: PG

Pairing: Bosco and Faith

Spoilers: If you haven't seen the finale

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters

Author's Note: I would like to thank AlexTaylorsMyHero(Ella) for editing this story for me.

Faith was sitting at the diner, waiting for him to show up; he had called her the night before and told her that he needed to see her right away. She could tell by the tone of his voice that it was important. It has been months since she had talked to Bosco. She sees him sometimes at work, but they never have enough time to just sit down and talk. She smiled to herself. "But we were never like that," she thought to herself.

She then saw him entering the diner; she waved to him to tell him where she was. She looked at him and saw that his scar was almost unnoticeable;  
nobody at the 79th precient knew what he did for her that night, they just think that maybe he had a car accident or something... they would  
never have suspected that he jumped in front of bullets for his ex- partner.

"Faith." Bosco said, as he sat down next to her. "We need to talk."

"Yes, Bos, I figured that out. Why did you need to see me?"

Bosco looked at Faith. "I had an interesting conversation with Emily yesterday; she told me that you were thinking about moving in..." before hecould say any more, Faith stopped him.

"I should have told you before, I've just been busy."

"You don't need to tell me about your personal life, that's not why I'm here." Bosco responded. "Emily told me that I'm the reason that you haven't  
moved in with John. I need to know if that is true."

Faith smiled. "I guess Emily can't seem to forgot something I told her one night."

Bosco looked into Faith's eyes and could see that she wanted to tell him something. "What did you tell her?"

"I can't do this, I'm in love with John." Faith replied, as she grabbed her jacket and started to walk out of the diner. Bosco ran after her into  
the parking lot. "What are you so afraid to tell me, Faith? I know we aren't partners like we used to be, but we are still good friends."

"I told her that I loved you." Faith yelled. "Are you happy now? But it doesn't matter anymore. I've got to go." she said as she walked to her  
car, leaving Bosco alone to think about what she just said to him.

((

Faith walked into her apartment; she couldn't believe that she told Bosco that she loved him. It was true, she did love him, but she never told him  
how she felt. Then she started to work with John Miller and she realized that she liked him, so she started to go out with him, and she ended up falling in love with him... but part of her heart will always belong  
to Bosco.

"Faith." John started, sitting on the couch. "How was lunch with Bosco?" She smiled at him.

"It was good. I know I said that we would spend today together, but I'm not feeling that well. How about I call you tomorrow?"

John stood up and put his arms around Faith. "I can stay and look after you."

"No, it's fine, John. I just need to be on my own." He looked at her. "Are you sure everything is okay? Bosco didn't say anything to upset you, did  
he?"

"This has nothing to do with Bosco," Faith said, lying to Miller. This had everything to do with Bosco.

"I'll call you later then." John replied as he hugged and kissed her goodbye, and left the apartment.

She hated lying to John like that, but after seeing Bosco, all she could do was think about him and what she told him. She had never wanted him to know how she felt about him.

There was a knock at her door. "I thought I told you that I don't need you to look after me, John." Faith replied, as she opened the door.

"Oh," she replied, surprised to see Bosco standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you really think that you could tell me that you love me, and I would have nothing to say about that?"

"I said that I loved you, past tense, I have John in my life now."

"So why did you tell your daughter you love me if you are so happy with your life with John?" Bosco yelled.

"I was drunk, Bos. I came home from having a few drinks with some friends, so Emily and I were sitting and talking and she asked if I would change  
anything in my life. I told her that I wish that I told you that I loved you, but it doesn't matter anymore, I'm with John now."

"But are you in love with Miller?" Bosco yelled.

"He's a good guy, better than Fred."

"That's not what I asked. Are you in love with him?"

"Why does it matter to you, Bosco? You don't love me like I love you. You love me as a friend and that is it."

"Just answer the question, do you love him, yes or no."

"I fell in love with him, but not like the love that I felt for you, Bos. Is that what you wanted to hear? That I love you, and I wish that I told you  
the day that everybody was saying their goodbyes to each other, but I was too scared to get rejected, you aren't my type."

Bosco suddenly grabbed a hold of her, and kissed her. It was like no kiss she had experienced before. It was so gentle, yet, so sexy at the same time. She put her hands on his back. "Oh Bosco." she said, as she kissed him back again.

She knew this was wrong. "I can't do this."

Bosco looked at her. "I never had anybody say no to me before."

She hit Bosco. "I can't cheat on John like Fred did with me."

Bosco grabbed her hand. "I know you wouldn't. But you have to choose between Miller and me."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I can't hurt John like that! He has been so good to me... How do I even know you love me, Bos?"

"Did that kiss not tell you anything, Faith?"

"I'm not going to leave John for just a kiss. It was just an accident. It should have ever happened."

Bosco grabbed a hold of her. "It wasn't an accident," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her again. "I've loved you for a very long time; I don't think I ever realized how much until you got shot... So don't tell me that I don't love you.  
Why do you think I jumped in front of those bullets for you? I did it because I   
love you!"

"You could have told me this before I got with Miller, that would have been nice."

"When would have been the right time, Faith? I thought you didn't believe in me anymore; I wasn't really going to tell you that I loved you and get rejected."

"So you'd rather not tell me the truth."

Bosco nodded. "But it doesn't matter now, Faith. You know how I feel; now you have to make a decision."

"Bos, I don't..." He stopped her. "Just think about it, Faith. You can't be with us both." he said, as he left the apartment. She ran after him and  
grabbed a hold of his hand. "How do you expect me to choose Bosco?" He let  
go of her hand. " It shouldn't be that hard, Faith, who do you love?"

She couldn't believe she was hearing this from Bosco. "Bos, how do I know  
you really want me?" He looked at her. "I don't know what else can I do to show you. Do you know how hard this is for me, Faith, to ask you to choose? I've never been that type of guy to ask someone to do this, but you  
aren't just any woman, Faith. Just remember that." Bosco replied, as he walked  
away from her.

She walked back into her apartment, and sat down on her couch and sighed.  
She had to choose between two great guys, no matter what happened she was going to hurt someone that she cared about.

The next day,

Faith waited patiently for him to open the door. She knew that that she was going to break his heart today, it pained her so much to do this, but she knew it was for the best.

He opened the door. "Hey," he said. She walked into his apartment. "There is  
something I need to tell you; this is really hard for me to do."

"Faith, just tell me."

"You have been great to me, and I will always remember what we have, but I'm  
not in love with you. There is someone else that I love with all my heart.  
Please understand, you are a great guy, and I'm sure there is a great woman  
out there for you. I'm just not that woman."

He looked at her. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind? I love  
you, Faith."

"I'm really sorry." she said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I   
hope you'll forgive me one day." she said, as she ran out of his apartment.

It was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, but she knew that only one man had  
her whole heart, and she was going to go and tell him.

He was sitting on his couch when there was a knock at the door. He opened  
the door. "Faith." She put her arms around him. "I love you and only  
you; I want to be with you," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

He looked at her. "I know this was hard for you."

"It was hard for me to hurt John like that, but it wasn't hard for me to  
choose who I wanted to be with. It has always been you and always will be. I  
love you, Bosco."

"I love you too Faith. I knew that you would choose me."

"No, you didn't." Faith said, as she playfully hit him.

"Oh maybe I didn't, but I hoped that you would choose me. You know I am much better looking than him."

She smiled at Bosco. "Oh, of course you are. That is the reason I choose you,  
because you are better looking." she said with a grin.

"Make love to me, Bosco." she said, as she kissed him.

)

A while later,

Faith was lying in Bosco's arms; she put her head on his shoulder. "You know  
we have Emily to thank us for getting us together, you know. If it was up to  
us, we still wouldn't have admitted how we felt for each other." Bosco  
replied.

"My daughter can be smart when she wants to be."

"You are telling me that she planned this all along; that she wanted us together?" Bosco responded.

"I think she knew that I couldn't be truly happy with John if I had  
feelings for you." Faith replied. "So I think that is the reason why she  
told you, and I guess I have to thank her for that."

"Yes you do." Bosco said, as he leaned over and kissed Faith. She looked  
into his eyes, she knew that she had made the right decision.

The End


End file.
